


The New and Improved Harry Potter or is it Harrison Peverell-Le Fay-Emrys?

by PupTiberius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Animagus, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Grey Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, Piercings, Rape, Revenge, Ron Weasley Bashing, Tattoos, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupTiberius/pseuds/PupTiberius
Summary: So Harry Potter is off to his sixth year at Hogwarts but he is no longer going by Harry Potter. Harrison Tiberius James Potter-Black-Selwyn-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Mortis-Le Fay-Emrys-Pendragon is his magical name and he is going to use it. This is how he makes it through the year and the changes he has made in his life. Can the world handle this version of Harry Potter?





	1. Kings Cross and the Train

As Harry stands on the platform staring at the Hogwarts Express, he is extremely surprised that nobody recognizes him. But how could they recognize him? He has completely changed his appearance. Harry Potter was born on July 31, 2001 but what people do not realize that his name is not Harry Potter, it is Harrison Tiberius James Potter-Black-Selwyn-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Mortis-Le Fay-Emrys-Pendragon. He currently stands at 188cm and weighs 84kg. This is a huge change from his 66kg and 165cm from last year but that was before Sirius died and he went to Gringotts. He stands there in his dragonhide leather pants, dragonhide boots that lace up to his knees, and skin tight emerald green dress shirt. He has tattoos on his forearms, neck, and other places that cannot be seen while clothed. His hair is grey with black accents and his eyes are avada green with flecks of gold and black.  

 

Harry notices people staring at him but doesn’t think anything of it until Luna walks up to him. She tilts her head to the side and says, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were my friend Harry, but that cannot be the case since he was not as tall or sexy as you are, nor did he have the facial piercings or tattoos.”

 

“C’est moi, Mademoiselle Lovegood, voulez-vous me rejoindre dans le train?" replies Harry.

 

“Oui, Allons-y! Est-ce la nouvelle image pour les garçons ou les filles?" questions Luna.

 

“My dear, a gentleman never reveals all his secrets in their first meeting by the way my name is Lord Harrison Peverell-Le Fay-Emrys,” responds Harry.

 

Luna turns and stares at him, “Are you sure that is a wise name, my lord?”

 

Harry ignores her and offers his arm to escort her to a compartment. As they walk by Draco Malfoy and his merry band of idiots, Harry winks making Draco and Pansy blush until their ears turn red.

 

Getting on the train and finding their compartment is easier than Harry expected since everyone just stops and stares at him. When they get into the compartment, Harry wards it to be undisturbed and if they are the intruders will forget what was discussed. “So, Luna, what do you think of me now? Apparently, this is what I was supposed to look like before Dumbles got a hold of me when my parents died. As for the tattoos, my body is now a work of art and I’m going to freak so people out. Who knew you could get a tattoo and cause some problems,” Harry jokes.

 

Luna calmly asks, “Harry, I believe I need you to start at the beginning, I mean I see things, but I think the nargles got me.”

 

“Luna, it started the day we got to London for summer holiday. I went to Gringotts and spoke to Griphook. Apparently Dumbles has been intercepting my mail from them and decided that he was going to control my life even further. I took an inheritance test and found out a few interesting things and some very infuriating things. Here’s a copy.”

 

Blood Inheritance test:

 

**Name** : Harrison Tiberius James Potter-Black

**Birthday** : July 31, 2001

 

**Mother** : Lily Potter nee. Evans (half-blood)

 

**Father** : James Charles Potter (pureblood)

**Blood adopted Father:**   Sirius Orion Black (pureblood)

 

**Godparents** :

Alice Longbottom nee. Prewett

Narcissa Malfoy nee. Black

 Remus John Lupin

Severus Tobias Snape

 

**Magical Guardian:** Sirius Orion Black

 

**Illegal Magical Guardian:** Albus Dumbledore

 

**Blood Heirto:**

Potter (father)

Peverell (father)

Gryffindor (father)

Pendragon (father)

Black (blood adopted father)

Le Fay (blood adopted father)

Mortis (blood adopted father)

Ravenclaw (mother)

Selwyn (mother)

Emrys (mother)

Slytherin (mother)

 

**Heir by conquest to:**

Gaunt

Malfoy

Nott

LeStrange

Rookwood

Carrow

Dolohov

Avery

Crouch

Yaxley

Crabbe

Rosier

Goyle

Mulciber

Rowle

Travers

Macnair

Snape

Prince

Wilkes

 

**Magic** :

Core (95% blocked)

Wandless Magic (blocked)

Eidetic Memory (blocked)

Natural Legilimency (blocked)

Natural Occlumency (99% blocked)

Parsletongue (85% blocked)

Parslemagic (blocked)

Natural Animagus- Kitsune, Belcher’s sea snake, Norwegian Ridgeback, dark phoenix, and Thestral (blocked)

Beast Speech (blocked)

Healing Magic (blocked)

Dark Magic (blocked)

Grey Magic (blocked)

Light Magic (95% blocked)

Blood Magic (blocked)

Rune Magic (blocked)

Soul Magic (blocked)

Elemental Magic (blocked)

Charms (50% blocked)

Transfiguration (50% blocked)

Potions (98% blocked)

Herbology (75% blocked)

Offensive and Defensive Magic (65% blocked)

Necromancy (blocked)

Metamorphmagus (blocked)

Shadow Magic (blocked)

Affinity for languages (blocked)

Mage Sight (blocked)

 

**Life** **Debts** :

Hermione Granger

Ginevra Weasley

Peter Pettigrew

 

**Potions:**

Height Reducer (Albus Dumbledore)

Sight Inhibitor (Albus Dumbledore)

Focus Inhibitor (Albus Dumbledore)

Self-Preservation Reducer (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)

Hate potion keyed to Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Tom Riddle (Molly Weasley)

Loyalty Potion keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Potion keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore)

Intelligence Inhibitor Potion (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Potion keyed to the Light side (Albus Dumbledore)

Obedience Charm and Potion keyed to Vernon Dursley (Albus Dumbledore)

Amortentia keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Molly Weasley)

Liquid Imperio (Albus Dumbledore)

Liquid Crucio (Albus Dumbledore)

Tracking Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)

 

**Injuries** :

220 Broken bones (broken during childhood as they were fusing through teenage years)

Bruised kidneys

Bruised liver

Punctured lungs (15 times)

1200 Oblivations

55 concussions

450 Burns

Starvation

300 Scars from objects

150 Scars from cursed objects

Basilisk bite

Magical Exhaustion (45 times)

Rape (55 times)

 

**Black Magic**

Horcrux – Tom Marvolo Riddle (unknown to Tom Riddle)

Life Leech - Albus Dumbledore

**Contract(s)**

Marriage Contract to Ginevra Weasley - made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley (Illegal)

 

 

 

Luna asks in tears, “Harry, may I ask how you are alive?”

 

“Honestly, I am not sure, but I know that I’m living now. Have you heard of RuPaul’s Drag Race? I’m in love with Alaska, Katya, Bianca, and Adore,” responds Harry, “Do you want to see my new O.W.L results?”

 

“Harry, I don’t want to see them at the moment, but you could tell me what that noise is?” Luna asks.

 

“Oh, that’s my iPhone. It’s a muggle communication device that runs off magic with these runes on the back. I say communication device but really it can do just about anything. So, my entrance during the sorting do you think I should use one of my Animagus forms,” replies Harry.

 

“Harry, it is up to you but eventually people are going to find out who you really are,” answers Luna.

 

Harry just hums in response to Luna. The rest of the trip is rather uneventful for the two of them. Harry introduces her to drag queens through their music and pictures. By the time they get to the Hogsmead station Luna is singing along to the music and using his phone to look up ideas for costumes.


	2. Carriage Ride and Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison gets sorted and a prophecy is made and some other things supposedly come to light

Exiting the train Harry turns to Luna, “get ready to cry during my sorting.”

 

Luna responds, “Harrison, I have known what was going to happen as soon as you got cleansed why are you reminding me to cry?”

 

“Just wanted to remind you dear sister and my entrance is going to be spectacular,” replies Harry.

 

Harry and Luna head toward the carriages they meet up with Neville. In typical Luna fashion she starts up a conversation about her creatures and forgets about Harry.

 

“Hello, I am Lord Harrison Peverell-Le Fay-Emrys and you are?” Harry asks.

 

“Oh, sorry about that I am Heir Neville Longbottom,” replies Neville.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Neville, please call me Harrison or Harry. I’ve already warned Luna, but you should be prepared for a shocking sorting of me,” states Harry.

 

The carriage ride to the castle takes less time than expected but Harry has a good time listening to Neville and Luna. While walking up to the castle Harry notices Professor McGonagall waiting at the top of the stairs. He decides to just greet her and get it over with.

 

“Professor McGonagall how are you on this fine evening,” Harry asks.

“Mr. Peverell, stay here in the entrance hall and wait for your sorting,” responds Professor McGonagall.

 

Luna just looks between the two and decides it’s better to get Neville away and Harry in a corner before he explodes.

 

“Neville, why don’t we go to our tables and Harry please do not bring the castle down yet,” states Luna.

 

Harry just hums in response and Neville follows her into the great hall. Harry starts plotting his entrance and how he is going to get McGonagall back for her clear dismissal.

 

What Harry does not realise is at the Gryffindor table Neville is being interrogated by Hermione, Ron and Ginny about him. Neville just tells them that he hasn’t seen Harry Potter and that there is a transfer student by the name of Harrison Peverell-Le Fay-Emrys.

 

As the sorting starts Harry is standing outside the great hall waiting to make his entrance and so by the time the first years are called, he is bored and ready to make a spectacular spectacle of it.  

 

Professor McGonagall calls out “and now for our transfer student Harrison Peverell-Le Fay-Emrys.”

 

As Harry crosses the threshold, the great hall lights go out and the ceiling turns pitch black while the illusion of green flames engulf the walls. Harry transforms into Katya Zamolodchikova and transfigures his robes into a red corset and red tights. Harry starts tumbling into the great hall while singing,  

 

They call me a witch

They call me a liar

Now they wanna set my pussy on fire

I was the baddest bitch

A lady freedom fighter

The voices in my head going off like a choir (Choir)

La la la, voices in my head (They go)

La la la, voices in my head, head

You gonna burn me at the stake

Betta bring some barbecue sauce

When I touch this catholic saint

Betta pray and ask the boss

Saint, sinner, chicken dinner

Holy war, holy winner

[Baddest Bitches in Herstory ](https://youtu.be/hjIwge5zqxY)

By the time harry gets half way down the great hall he lands in the splits then transforms into his Animagus form of a dark phoenix and flames to the sorting stool. Every student in the great hall is silent, while the professors look furious.

 

Harry takes the sorting hat and places it on his head since he is now back to his original self.

 

The sorting hat starts speaking, “Well this is interesting, it seems like you have finally found out who you are and who you are meant to be.”

 

_‘Want to make this interesting for them? There are only three options since I’m Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin_ ’

 

The hat responds, “of course young lord, let’s make this as interesting as possible”

 

As the entire great hall watches Harry, they see the colors green, blue and scarlet start swirling around him.

 

_‘now that the colors have started start screaming about me being the devil incarnate and for someone to remove you off me’_

The hat joyously shots, “GET ME OFF THIS MONSTER!!!! THIS PERSON IS WORSE THAN TOM RIDDLE and I thought he was the DEVIL INCARNATE!!! Only place this evil could be sorted is in SLYTHERIN!!!!”

 

Professor McGonagall takes the sorting hat off Harry’s head and states, “now for your entrance 50 points from Slytherin.”

 

Harry responds, “that’s fine professor but you may want to turn around, someone wants to have a word with you.”

 

When Professor McGonagall turns around, she sees the astral projection of Harry Potter with part of his skull missing from a gunshot wound as well as his right arm and left leg missing from being torn off. He’s covered in blood that is pouring out of his eye sockets since his eyes have been removed.

 

The projection starts speaking, “Professor what happened to, _They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable!_ Look what has happened to me. You let him place me there and never checked on me. So much for being the bloody chosen one and the boy-who-bloody-lived.”

 

McGonagall had gone as white as the projection she could not believe what she was seeing. Albus told her that he was checking in on the boy and she could clearly see now that he wasn’t.

 

Projection Harry turned to Professor Snape, “Snape you couldn’t get over the fact that I looked like James Potter even knowing that you swore an unbreakable vow to protect me. Look what happened because of you ignoring years of abuse and trusting an old manipulative goat to do your job for you. Lucky for you the vow only pertained to while I was actually at the school or the vow would have killed you already.”

 

Snape was horrified and livid about what he was seeing in front of the transfiguration professor. He was always told the boy was fine and he clearly wasn’t. He couldn’t believe that he had been so blinded by his hatred for James that he never looked passed it. Lily would be ashamed of him.

 

The projection turned to his final victim for the night, “Albus too many bloody names Dumbledore, holder of too many bloody titles and a worthless excuse of a headmaster. How does it feel for your plans to be annihilated because you were too worried about the greater good? Your version of the greater good is what caused this. How are you going to fix this now? And if you even try to use Neville, I’ll haunt you until you pass on and yes, your horcrux is gone. Did you honestly think someone wouldn’t catch on that you had one as well as Voldemort?”

 

Dumbledore could not believe what he was seeing or hearing. How could his monitors have failed? He had been warned in front of all his students and staff that he no longer had a chosen one and couldn’t use the only other person the prophecy could be talking about. He was screwed on that aspect but now he could claim the boy’s titles and gold without question since he was the deceased’s magical guardian.

 

When the projection ended the great hall broke out in chaos, Luna was hysterical, and Neville couldn’t believe what he saw.  The rest of the occupants were in shock. Draco Malfoy was running out of the great hall to send his father a copy of his memory of what just happened from the sorting to the end of the projection. He knew the Dark Lord needed to see this. But what he did not realize was what was going to happen as soon as he left.

 

Luna was sitting there crying when she was bathed in a blinding pure white light. She started to rise into the air without any aid and her voice was amplified, _“The one to change war cometh. All that has been shown before is false, light versus dark is no more. The third side cometh. the light lord will fall as the six-month falls. the grey lord cometh and is the champion of magic. The world of grey returns and will reign supreme. Those that attempt to eliminate grey will fail. The grey lord cometh in the shape of the phoenix, dragon, kitsune, snake and Thestral. Flanked by the furies and Selene, the grey lord cometh.”_

 

Luna falls gracefully back into her seat and asks, “Is it time to retire to our dorms? The nargles are crowding everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback
> 
> Luna: You just had to be dramatic didn't you?  
> Harry: Me dramatic? what about you?  
> Neville: please, I'm screwed. Especially since you're harry potter and supposedly i'm a fury  
> Harry: huh?  
> Luna: what fury?  
> Harry: well who are the other two?  
> Neville: really?   
> Luna: did something happen?  
> Harry: really?  
> Neville: fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know about this story concept. Please leave feedback. I know it is a short chapter but the idea came to me while I was at work.


End file.
